Sweet Dreams
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: Best friends Ike and Link face problems one after another. With an upcoming party in mind, thorns begin to jab at their seemingly flawless relationship. Why? Well, Ike secretly likes Link, who likes Marth, the legendary Pokémon Manaphy is causing mischief, Ike's love letter is stolen, everyone is sent on a wild goose chase, bodies are switched, and all hell breaks loose—why else?
1. Only His Imagination

"Sweet Dreams"

By sevenfivetwo (aka animefan752)

* * *

**Summary:** Best friends Ike and Link face problems one after another. With an upcoming party in mind, thorns begin to jab at their seemingly flawless relationship. Why? Well, Ike secretly likes Link, who likes Marth, the legendary Pokémon Manaphy is causing mischief, Ike's love letter is stolen, everyone is sent on a wild goose chase, bodies are switched, and all hell breaks loose—why else?

**Caution:** Beware the intimacy between men! You might recognize it as gay, homosexual, homoerotic, shounen-ai, or yaoi, but they're all relevant! If that isn't your cup of tea, I recommend you please exit the area before you charge at me with sharpened pitchforks. Let's be civilized! I definitely don't fetishize homoerotic men, — or at least I hope I don't, — but the plot revolves around men "swinging that way." In fact, within the first few paragraphs, you'll see the sexual innuendos I'm trying to warn you about!

**Disclaimer:** _Super Smash Bros_ does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo and company, respectively.

**A/N: **I'm sure you're all wondering what I'm doing, writing another fanfic before I've completed the others. Well, my mind often tends to drift and wander, much to my dismay, but I just can't help myself! Besides, inspiration came to me for this. Not only that, but after disgruntled mumblings, I've managed to smear my other ideas into this story too! Originally they were going to be their own little fanfics, and how troublesome that would've been. I will be efficient! After all, I can't even finish _one_ fanfic, so I might as well put all the eggs in one basket and cram those ideas into one.

Nevertheless — enjoy, my beloved readers! Humor yourselves with my lame words as you read fervently. I hope your precious dreams are sweet!

* * *

Wet dreams generally weren't considered sweet dreams — but then again, in a sort of twisted way they were sweet, weren't they? After all, they had the sweetest scents, tastes, sounds, and sights, with tender caresses and fingers trailing softly along the most sensitive of places, flesh upon flesh. Who could ignore the delicious kisses and embraces their mind concocted? Lathered in a fragrance of sensual thirst, these dreams were "sweet," fantasies of naughtiness. Who could help it if they possessed a lustful appetite for pleasure? Perhaps their very definition of a "sweet dream" involved such lewdness?

Well, at least, that was what Ike concluded.

"Right, Ike?"

"Huh? W-what?" Flustered, the mercenary faced this abrupt voice, his eyes landing upon a handsome blond, who chuckled at Ike's bewildered response.

"Peach's plan on Friday, isn't it so sudden?" Grinning, he strolled alongside Ike's own lumbering pace with a spring in each step. At once the ruffled mercenary felt his heart skip a beat. "Where does she get the idea of a mingling party? It came out of nowhere! I mean, I know we all got used to her careless planning, but she should at least learn to schedule events in a more organized fashion."

"Yeah."

Oh, how could he just space out! He was ignoring his most beloved friend!

Well, again and again each week there would be some ridiculously sexual dream that teased Ike in his sleep. There he would be in his little fantasy, blinking awake and confused, and a certain someone would be there to accompany him in the most bizarre role-playing situations: sometimes at a school venue with the uniforms, or perhaps in some law-breaking business where Ike would either commit the crime or arrest the "naughty criminal," and other times in some big corporation with the inappropriately dressed secretaries and the broken copy machine.

Dream after dream, that same person would always speak in hushed whispers, right into Ike's ears. They would lean forward until their blond hair brushed against his tense skin, their moist lips parted to gasp over and over again. Oh, and how extremely hot they would feel, sweltering from the heat of their lewd movements. And it would continue downhill from there, with more touching and more rocking, with an endless intensity and vigor. Both their husky voices would cry out in dissatisfaction, always craving and longing for more. Back and forth, Ike could remember his shameless body, completely erect in excitement, savoring the taste of his partner inside and out.

Often in various positions, Ike never failed to recall how skillfully and powerfully he managed to thrust, without the slightest trace of mercy for his partner, who always looked erotic. Each thrust was unyielding, warm, and fluid, and the immediate answer of his moaning partner was to squeeze around Ike's stiff cock.

In response to this thought process, Ike choked and perspired, feeling the blistering heat of humility engulf his red cheeks.

"Ike?"

Honestly, this whole "wet dream" business was often too much to handle. If only Ike would grasp at the reality of things, pursuing a more reasonable goal. It was almost impossible — if not impossible already, — to fantasize about things like that, or even dare to associate those passions into his daily life. It was dangerous to think that way in public, where there were children like Lucas and Popo and Nana. Wouldn't he disturb the peace of Smash Mansion?

"Hello? Earth to Ike?"

Oh, his mind was buried in the deepest gutters of desire, imagining this person with familiar blond hair. The golden-haired youth, kissed by the sun and blessed with aquamarine eyes, was permanently assigned to be Ike's partner in his wet dreams. It was excruciating because that same person was the one who sent his heart thumping, hopping, and leaping into the next century! Oh, they were a glorious ray of sunshine, glimmering through the clouds and bringing light into Ike's life. In fact, their friendly smile brightened each tedious day, it kindled a pleasant flame within people nearby, and it could even pull the sun from beneath the horizon. And that lovable smile belonged to no one else but Ike's crush!

However, no matter how much the dreamy mercenary wished to proclaim his adoration, there were quite a few obstacles that stood in his way.

First of all, this one person was his _best_ _friend_! Oh, one could only imagine the pain of being enamored to such a close friend, with the curiosity and the constant wanting, which could only develop into a painful love. Not only that, but — this person was a _man_! And on top of that, _this man loved someone else_! And the ambitious mercenary dreamed so naïvely for a relationship between them?

Ha!

As if anything like that could even happen in the first place! Absolutely impossible! Inconceivable, really! How cruel were these fleeting emotions, this tingling sensation that could very well be recognized as love! Ike could tear his hair out in frustration, meddled by these hindrances. He could hardly face him in broad daylight as it was, faltering and blushing and stuttering pathetically. His palms would always get clammy and making eye contact was a dangerous feat. Where would this one-sided love get him, huh? What could he possibly accomplish by liking that guy? It was just hopeless, wasn't it—?

Thud.

Ow, ow, ow, that hurt. What was that, a wall? Now there was a bitter stinging upon his face, the shock of the impact tipping Ike off balance. For a second, his vision blurred into near hallucinations, seeing hazy doubles of everything. Stumbling backwards, Ike heard the ringing laughter of his companion, his best friend, his one and only _crush_ — Link, who approached him with a beaming smile.

"Are you okay, Ike? That looked like it hurt!" Chuckling in jest, the blond Hylian caught the faltering mercenary before he could collapse helplessly onto the floor. "You're so clumsy! Were you even looking?"

_I was looking at _you_._

"Oh. I-I didn't realize we were turning the corner, I guess." His forehead sweaty and his hands damp, Ike stammered as he attempted not to catch Link's gaze, desperately hoping the blond would release him before his cheeks could burn any brighter.

"If you were _listening_, you would've heard me. I warned you. I told you to watch your step!"

Embarrassed, the mercenary didn't dare to meet eyes, feeling the vast flames of red spread across his cheeks. "S-sorry."

"Well, come on then. We'll be late to roll call. I don't want to get scolded by Master Hand. You know how he is, don't you?" Link started again as he helped tow Ike in the right direction, those cerulean eyes of his glistening. He wore such an appealing face, such an adorable expression of delight, framed by blond tresses that gave the impression of golden silk. "Let's go."

Once the harsh stinging in his face vanished, Ike stopped himself from staring indulgently into Link's eyes or anywhere else on that body. It was far too risky. Instead, he nodded obediently and began walking in strides, still recovering from his embarrassment. "Okay."

Oh, but that fire still persisted to blaze on his cheeks, staining his entire visage in humiliating red shades. He couldn't let Link catch a glimpse of his pathetic face! Link probably pitied him enough as it was!

Noticing the awkward tension building between them, Link initiated further conversation and broke the ice with a teasing chuckle. "But as I was saying, apparently Peach wants everyone to attend this mingling party. Of course she somehow forces everyone into coming in the end, but this time she's organizing it so that everyone comes in _pairs_, like couples. Isn't that just ridiculous?"

As the two companions leisurely walked, going about their day, Ike gradually surrendered to his desires and let his eyes gaze at the blond. Devotedly Ike watched him as he talked about the advertised party. Oh, how every single detail enchanted the doting mercenary! Those pointed ears, those soft lips, those stray blond strands, those mesmerizing blue eyes — Ike was enraptured with it all!

"Can you see anyone showing up like that? I doubt anyone would wanna!" Laughing, he suddenly flashed his eyes in Ike's direction, those cheerful pools of cerulean blinking as his eyelashes fluttered and brushed against the surface of his cheeks. In that instant, his pretty little eyes met Ike's own, — _mingling_ with deep navy blues, — and a buoyant sensation surfaced between them. Of course, being sheepish and bashful, the mercenary soon broke from that stare, blushing profusely. Link laughed. "You know, I think it'd be a lot fun to see that happen, but it's still embarrassing. There are pros and cons to everything, after all. But I think Peach deliberately ignores the cons."

How cute could one person be? Everything about that Hylian was adorable! Not to mention Link's mundane dialogue, his voice speaking and rambling casually, unlike the passionate moaning and panting from Ike's dreams, where he would always cry out his name.

"_Ahh, Ike!_"

Good Goddess! With a panicked blink, the mercenary could feel his mind fleeing from his control as it dwelled on his fantasies, unable to resist temptation as he heard that voice calling out to him. With impulsive urges, Ike's blood simmered and boiled in impatience, the sweltering heat spreading through his body like a thirsty wildfire. While the temperature in his cheeks rose exponentially, tremors shook his build.

"She actually expects everyone to comply with her wishes and show up with another person as if they're dating and everything. That's awkward. I wouldn't want to defy her or anything, but isn't she pushing the boundaries a little? There should be a rule somewhere in the handbooks against that kind of behavior."

Oh, suddenly all of these inappropriate scenes from Ike's dreams flickered before his eyes, his thoughts running rampant. As he stared affectionately at Link beside him, different versions of that Link from his dreams would appear in random instants, making lewd faces that replaced his gentle smile. That was when Ike realized his wet dreams were merging with reality — his subconscious mind was aroused with the memory of Link's false panting and moaning, devising a way to imagine the real blond in a sensual manner. Such a naughty seed of lust had been planted in his mind, warping and rooting his thoughts with indecent obscenities. It was as if Ike's fantasies had been triggered, prompting Link's most humiliating noises and expressions to flash before his eyes, bursts of flustered reds spread across his body. His mind was playing tricks on him!

"_Ah! Ike, don't stop!_"

"I mean, I know we're both members of the Brawl Committee," Link continued, "and that her status as the president gives her the permission to make the decisions official, but I think she abuses her power too much, don't you think so?"

"_Ah! That feels good, hmmm — ah!_" This was the same voice. It was exactly and impeccably the same, almost uncanny. This was definitely Link's voice, but in a different setting, a totally different situation in some alternate universe. "_Ike. Please — ah, it's big! It's all the way inside._"

"And she does this all the time! She should really start reconsidering what being the president means. I mean, I'm glad she's enthusiastic about this, but — hey, Ike, are you even listening?" Link spoke up, reflecting his concern through the curious expression on his face. With refreshingly blue eyes, he touched the mercenary's tense arm and looked up at him. "You really need to get rid of that habit. You weren't listening to me at all, were you?"

"_It's huge. How does it even fit?_" Link giggled as the heat between them mingled, their heavy breaths joining together amid their hefty puffing and panting. Ike's impassioned breaths danced on his flesh, faint whispers brushing against his creamy collarbone and making it blaze in sheepish reds. "_That tickles, Ike!_"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"_Don't hold back._"

Compelled to feel and touch his mesmerizing Hylian companion, Ike fought against his lust, ignoring his sexual appetite. The feverish mercenary was hot with coveting hunger, perspiring at an alarming rate, enticed and seduced by Link's every littlest motion. As his fantasies collided with reality, the false Link became scarlet red with embarrassment, and each stroke in his most sensitive places made him throw his head back, strands of his blond hair sweeping gracefully across his face, and _oh_, good Goddess!

"_It's so hot, Ike! Ah!_"

"Ike?"

"_Ike!_"

"Of c-course I was l-l-listening, Link!" He replied frantically, unable to regain his composure at the mere sight of those precious eyes, which drenched Ike in unease. As beads of sweat gathered on the nape of his neck, a sense of anxiety overcame his nerves. The mercenary clenched his fists and blinked furiously, as if to maintain a firm grasp on reality, frenzied and hysterical. _No, stop thinking about it, don't think about it. Don't look at me like that, Link!_

"Ike, are you okay?" Genuinely concerned for his friend, Link raised his blond head in an attempt to meet his overexcited eyes. Ike tried to look away without stirring suspicion, but even the slightest glance from his peripheral vision captured the Hylian's face, sending his heart drumming away in his chest. "Is something wrong?"

_Please, spare me that face, Link. You will be the death of me, I swear._

How cruel love could be! Love was blunt and brutally honest! It was as though the whole world adored tormenting Ike, huh? They were telling him the cold, hard truth with a slap in the face: it was impossible. Right from the start, Ike was doomed to the fate of an unrequited love, which meant he could never declare his affections towards the blond Hylian. Regardless of how strong and prominent his love was, it was tragically one-sided and hopeless. Why? Well, Link could never possibly return his amorous feelings. He felt no significant attraction towards Ike, but instead their friend, _Marth_, who was presumably more suave and courteous and gentlemanly.

It would be a miracle, a truly _sweet_ dream, if love burrowed within their hearts and sprouted into a beautiful romance. Oh, how Ike wished for such a wonder! After all, as if controlled by his infatuation, he always dismissed his misery and chased after his fantasy of a budding relationship with Link. In fact, through a humble approach, the writing of a letter, Ike believed that perhaps he could achieve that goal. Innocently handwritten, folded and creased, perched on his desk and surrounded by crumpled pieces of paper with similar words scribbled on them, was the letter Ike deemed worthy. The purest and most honest confession was scrawled in that letter, an invitation to the party that Friday, a timid request to attend as a pair — a couple.

However, this modest proposal was bittersweet. Ike was hesitant to declare that love. He was awkward and embarrassed, wanting to keep their relationship status as close friends. But there was a certain line, this "friend zone" dilemma, which could only mean there was not the slightest possibility of attaining something more. It was a double-edged sword.

Bothered by Ike's pensive expression and the furrow of his brows, Link burst into a kind smile and chuckled to ease the mood. "You know, this is why you're always knocking into things, Ike, you're too oblivious. You have to start paying attention!"

_How am I supposed to pay attention when there's too much to pay attention to? I can't just concentrate when I'm too busy watching _you_, Link._

"You really are lost without me, huh?" With an amused sigh, the Hylian smiled at the flustered mercenary, as though his clumsiness couldn't be helped. Well, he _was_ an absentminded person, a klutz, an airhead, a scatterbrain. From Link's own experience, he knew Ike was the type of guy who needed someone to accompany him, someone who would supervise his actions. Otherwise Ike would accidentally wreak havoc upon all of Smash Mansion and it would have been totally unintentional. "Come here, Ike, your clothes are all messed up. I'll help you fix it."

Blushing nervously, Ike returned his gaze. "Well, if y-you say so."

"Come here, then. You look funny with your clothes like that. You even buttoned it wrong!"

In a nutshell, Ike was a total crybaby. He was impulsive, emotionally unstable, and too extreme, always acting on his instincts with seemingly no rational thought. For example, if Ike accidentally stepped on Link's foot, he would turn beet red and apologize frantically before suddenly tearing up and sobbing loudly like a dying whale. Of course, Link never would have thought much of it in the first place, but Ike had a reputation for blowing things out of proportion, erupting from his lack of self-discipline.

After all, the clumsy mercenary was a dangerous package of emotion, unpredictable, irregular — a bomb ticking until the next explosion, detonating at random. In other words, Ike's roller coaster of emotion always took unexpected plunges, sudden turns, without prior warning. No one could ever decipher any kind of schedule or pattern behind Ike's outbursts; it seemed impossible to determine when his next tantrum would be.

In comparison, Link was his complete opposite. Patient, he had common sense and self-control, could express his emotions in moderation, able to communicate his feelings properly without throwing a fit or bursting into tears. For that very reason, consequently, Link became Ike's babysitter, responsible for the awkward mercenary and cleaning after his messes, befitting of the role as Ike's voice of reason and sense of direction. Every day they managed to avoid some of Ike's renowned catastrophes, disasters, and accidents because Link was there to prevent them.

Well, he _did_ consider them to be close friends, compared to his fickle bonds with the other Brawlers. In fact, he always looked after Ike as though he were his little brother, despite being around the same age. It wasn't much different from his life in Hyrule, where the spirited children played and frolicked and Link performed the role of the older brother, making sure no one got too close to the edge or got lost or hurt themselves.

"Okay." Ike stepped towards the Hylian after looking awkwardly at his toes, which curled and giggled and squirmed excitedly in his leather boots. Immediately his heart decided to thrash wildly in his chest, pounding against his ribcage and threatening to burst from his chest.

Luckily, it seemed as though the noisy thuds from Ike's heart went unnoticed by his beloved, who smiled harmlessly at him. Ike breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing in the slightest. However, once Link's hands reached up to adjust the tousled collars on his shirt, of course the mercenary entered some distress–induced stupor and once again his aggressive heart propelled itself against his chest, thrown in a lovelorn panic. The echoes of those unyielding punches hummed in his ears, leaving a buzz that vibrated from the clamor of his heart. Swallowed by his emotions and crazed imagination, Ike felt the blush consuming his face.

_Just kill me now. Put me out of my misery!_

"You're really shy, aren't you?" Link laughed softly as he tugged on the mercenary's tunic and yanked at the garish fabric, stretching the wrinkles and creases out of sight. With an endearing smile, the blond Hylian patted him and snickered. "How cute."

Loud thuds rang in Ike's ears. Beads of anxious perspiration clung onto the features of his face, and, once they collected too much weight to hold their place, rolled down his clammy skin. Trembling, he knew he was insanely nervous about this — after all, in mere seconds there was suddenly no space between them! And, as lovesick as the mercenary was, only wistful thoughts brewed within him in anticipation, getting excited for nothing.

_Don't stand so close to me. Good Goddess, you're all warm and your face is too close and I can feel you against me!_

Far too close in proximity, the smitten mercenary found no other solution rather than to _panic_ silently, grappling over the possible outcomes if he acted upon his instincts. Oh, but woe was Ike! He was always at a complete loss when it came to these stifling feelings, worried that these tender affections could only be thwarted. Who knew what Link could be thinking?

"You always look like a total mess every day, Ike. It never changes, no matter how many times I remind you to dress yourself properly." With a good-humored chuckle, Link buckled and fastened the belts around Ike's waist. From time to time, he would shoot playful glimpses at the mercenary's face, but each time Ike seemed to purposely dodge those fleeting looks.

_Ike — you always look away._

Disheartened and troubled, Link didn't pester the mercenary about his secrecy, pressing his lips into a thin line. Oh, it was always like this, as though Ike had some grave secret to hide. He always avoided eye contact and explained very little to him, even when asked about why his exaggerated weeping was really necessary for every littlest thing, he didn't answer. It was as if he prioritized his secrets rather than the delicacy of trust, always reluctant and hesitant. Of course, Link never addressed his concerns about how guarded the mercenary was. Not even once, he never bothered Ike about his constant need for privacy, ignoring the suspicions he felt and burying his doubts. Link couldn't pry if Ike didn't want to share. So, in order to preserve their friendship, he kept his lips sealed.

Nevertheless, the fretful Hylian couldn't help but wonder what that secret could be. Despite being such a close friend, Ike refused to tell it. Why, though? Link himself already put all of his faith in him, revealing everything about his life and whatever else, trusting him with his own secrets, admitting to his flexible sexual orientation and his feelings towards Marth.

Due to his restlessness and careful deliberation, Link already tossed around the idea that maybe Ike was afflicted with social anxiety, a disorder that ailed communal interaction. However, he knew that couldn't possibly add up because at one point in his life, Ike was an esteemed general, noble and popular. And that meant he should have gotten along well with his associates and handled social exchanges marvelously.

Now unless he was only putting up some charade, Ike had some kaleidoscopic sense of character, shifting from his various mood swings, bashful to cheerful to sad in a matter of seconds.

_Enlighten me, Ike. Are you keeping secrets from me?_

"Umm, t-thanks for fixing me up, b-but we should probably go now." As awkward as ever, the mercenary withdrew from Link's hands, which soon dropped limply to his sides. Stubbornly choosing not to meet eyes, Ike gestured for them to move along.

"Oh, you're right." Beneath his expertly joyful façade, Link smiled ruefully. "Let's go then!"

Eventually, after being accounted for by Master Hand, the two companions were teleported into the battle arena.

For those moments, not only were their bodies transported to the brawl, but their troubled minds were pulled in as well, as both Ike and Link overlooked their uneasiness and amused themselves, losing their concerns to the commotion. Preoccupied with the joys of the brawl, it was reasonable of them to forget their worries. They escaped them through distraction. In the spur of the moment, the fun was more important, after all. Besides, during the brawl, someone was lucky enough to acquire a pokéball containing the legendary Manaphy. Interestingly enough, during their carousing, Manaphy made its grand appearance, switching Link and Ike's bodies for a limited period of time.

Of course, this didn't seem to be of much importance then, but this was such an essential moment — because when that happened, their unsuspectingly complex relationship caught Manaphy's interest. A revelation had struck the legendary Pokémon, rousing ideas on how to recover their thorny relationship to one that was honest, thoughtful, and understanding.

_Si on ne sait rien d'aimer, on sait peu de la vie._

Little did the laughing Brawlers know that such a mischievous yet kindhearted creature felt much more than empathy for their current state of affairs; there was interest and curiosity and pity for the two friends. Well, perhaps it was that nosiness that compelled Manaphy to sneak out of its designated pokéball, exiting along with the Brawlers into the adventures of Smash Mansion.

And no one noticed.

* * *

_Look Forward to the Next Chapter!_

* * *

**Side Notes:**

**-** Yes! I did it! Less than 5,000 words!

**-** Love triangle, anyone? In case you need some clarification, Ike likes Link, and Link likes Marth. Sadly, we don't know what Marth thinks about this, let alone if he even knows. In the second chapter, maybe something will be revealed. _Exciting!_

**-** Manaphy speaks French, I guess. Well it seemed fitting at the time, anyway.

**-** You know when faced by some phenomenal situation, in the spur of the moment we go, "Good God!" or "oh my God!" and so on? Well I know that in both Ike and Link's original games, their gods are female, so I assumed the phrases would just take a turn from _god_ to god_dess_.

**-** In case anyone was concerned about the vast change in personality, I was only trying to get across the fact that Ike — like anyone else — can be totally flustered around his "crush" to the point in which he can't communicate properly. That's normal, right? I might have exaggerated it a lot, but it's for the comical effect! Besides, I think it's adorable how Ike can be so head-over-heels that he loses all sense of direction!

**-** So the relationship between Ike and Link has been exposed in this chapter. They are friends and Link mentions how he always looks after Ike like a "little brother." Now this doesn't have to be true, but I like to think that it is because I believe that in their original games, Ike's around 17 years old, and Link is somewhere around 18 or 19, so yeah.

**-** You'll probably want to know this for future chapters, so I might as well tell you now! The members of the Brawl Committee consist of president Peach, Marth, Mario, Fox, Zelda, Samus, Kirby, and Link.

**-** I'm aiming for ten chapters, ten being the maximum. Originally it was going to be five chapters, but I realized how long those chapters would've ended up being, so I lightened the load and made it ten short chapters instead. For the most part, I've already settled on the plot, — and I promise it won't crumble pathetically like everything else I've written because I've scrubbed it and brushed it and added all sorts of spicy details — but towards the end it gets a little shaky, which I know I'll end up revising _plenty_ of times.

**-** _Reviews?_ I'd love to hear your opinions! I have no intention to request too much of you, my beloved readers, but allow me to overcome my mistakes with your constructive criticism, supporting me with your words of advice.


	2. Hallucinations

"Sweet Dreams"

By sevenfivetwo

* * *

**Caution:** I think it's safe to say the heaviest "yaoi" was in the first chapter. Once you've read past that chapter, everything else is significantly lighter, milder, and friendlier.

**Disclaimer:** _Super Smash Bros_ does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo and company, respectively.

**A/N:** I'm actually making progress! Oh, this is fantastic! I hope my excitement is contagious, my beloved readers, because it's a great feeling. Then again, just being able to complete a chapter is enough to satisfy me. I drown in school work every day, but just to pile onto that: I have a terrible work ethic and procrastinate all the time — it's pretty amazing I manage to finish anything! That's why this is a joyous occasion that's worth celebrating!

Enjoy, my beloved readers!

* * *

"Didn't Peach tell you, Link? I would've thought she told you, I mean, we're all members of the Brawl Committee." Fox shrugged. "Well, knowing her, she probably just told me on a whim."

As the Brawlers casually strolled out from the arena for the umpteenth time that day, the afternoon sun spilled in through the windows, rays of bright oranges pouring in from behind the curtains. Time passed as it usually did in Smash Mansion, with various characters drifting between tournaments and fleeting five-minute breaks. Countless winners emerged victorious in brawls, some were crowned as champions in events, congratulating words were exchanged and audiences erupted in applause.

"What did she tell you? Is it bad?" Out of genuine curiosity, Link responded with a concerned furrow of his brows, that pensive shimmer of blue glistening in his eyes. Beside him, Ike admired those sincere expressions he wore as their feline companion shook his head.

"No, it's just about the theme of the party this Friday — speaking of which, isn't that two days from now? Today is Wednesday, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. She's totally merciless, though, I mean, we barely have three days to pair up with someone. I haven't even asked anyone out! How does she expect us to prepare for that?"

"Well, it _is_ Peach we're talking about. Can't really expect anything less from her, she's always the first to act whenever the inspiration hits her and she'll expect everyone to follow her lead."

"That's Peach alright." Scoffing good-humoredly, Link chuckled with a smile. As those lips curled flawlessly upward, the sun streamed through an adjacent window, draping a blanket of light over him. It highlighted the perfect strands of hair, accenting just the right grooves and emphasizing the radiance of his face. Naturally the golden Hylian glowed, how his beautiful eyes illuminated with gentleness — Ike immediately gulped down his excitement. "What's the theme, then?"

It was something ridiculous, as always, wasn't it? As a member of the Brawl Committee, Link was aware of what the members considered common knowledge; Peach's parties always displayed her lavish tastes. Generally speaking, the expectation was that her scheduled festivities would never disappoint. After all, her themes were plotted and designed specifically for their extravagance. Every littlest feature was accounted for: the most minor of garlands were embroidered, decorations were brandished, parades were arranged, attendees reluctantly flaunted their attire — each careful detail was obvious on the day of the party. Of course, at times the decor was excessive, and at others the theme was a little questionable, but for the most part Peach accomplished her goals in devising those grand parties, establishing her well-known reputation as their passionate president.

"Well apparently this time it's an underwater theme, or something like a sea adventure. Basically she wants everything to be blue, which means everyone has to wear blue. It'll be quite the sight, I'll tell you that." With an incredulous laugh, Fox grinned at the image. "She's really excited about it too. She said she'll have the perfect decorations, balloons and streamers and everything. I just hope she doesn't overdo it and fill the place with water. She'll _drown_ us on accident."

"Oh, Goddesses, I hope not!" Snickering, the three smiled among themselves as they exaggerated Peach's vicious enthusiasm and blew things out of proportion. Once their nerves settled, a question surfaced. "On another note, Fox, who are you going with?"

"Who, me?" Fox looked surprised, struggling to find words. "Since it's just a mingling party, I don't think it's weird if you show up with a friend. It's not weird, is it? Peach said to show up in _pairs_, not as couples or anything."

In a mood to tease, Ike grinned playfully and narrowed his eyes at Fox, as if doing so would squeeze an entertaining answer out of him. "Falco, right?"

"Just because Peach says everyone has to attend with a partner, that doesn't mean they have to be an actual _couple_!" Flustered and ruffled, Fox's fur bristled and he became visibly red. In a desperate attempt to direct the spotlight on someone else, he stammered and gazed imploringly at Link. "In any case, who are _you_ thinking of going with? Ike?"

At once, the lovesick mercenary was drawn in like a bear to honey, focusing his attention on the bewildered blond. Through his devoted eyes, Ike could see the timid blush stain Link's cheeks, as if someone had just stolen his first kiss, innocent and pure and avoiding eye contact. Obviously he was hesitant to answer Fox's question, those bashful reds powdered across his face, but Ike knew perfectly well who the sheepish Hylian would like to pair up with. And it was definitely _not_ him. With a painful lurch, his heart throbbed and his teary eyes dampened. With the coming of his usual waterworks, Ike forcefully stifled his impending sobs.

_Just say it already, Link. We all know who it is, but say it anyway. You might as well stab me in the heart while you're at it, it's the same thing._

Embarrassed, Link paused before raising his golden head, a shy smile on his face. "Umm, well actually—"

"Attention! Attention, Brawlers!" Overpowering the talkative chatter of the residents, Peach's voice echoed throughout the mansion. Strangely enough, there was a tone of urgency in her usually cheerful voice. The three friends lifted their heads. "We have a crisis on our hands! The legendary Pokémon Manaphy has been reported to be missing!"

What?

As the embarrassing tension between them vanished with that abrupt broadcast, another dilemma arose. With scattered expressions on their faces, Ike and Link exchanged looks. Were they wondering the same thing?

"It is absolutely necessary that Manaphy be returned to its pokéball before it can cause mischief within the vicinity!"

Well, this was a little worrisome. After all, in one of their earlier brawls, Manaphy made an appearance, so maybe the playful Pokémon took that opportunity and escaped during their battle. Then again, it wasn't exactly rare to hear about minor uproars like these. Smash Mansion managed such a broad and diverse roster of characters. Various animals, robots, beasts, human-like creatures and other beings inhabited the manor, dispersed throughout its glorious halls. And they all originated from completely different worlds and time periods, with unique customs that sometimes clashed. Trouble was bound to happen, wasn't it?

"Please help search the mansion for Manaphy! It must be kept in its pokéball!" Peach continued over the boisterous speakers, ringing over and over again. "Be sure to report to me or let any of the Committee members know if you've seen Manaphy! Thank you!"

With that, the blaring announcement fizzled to an end and the previous chitter-chatter bubbled up once again, occupying the stillness of the massive corridors. Despite the seemingly critical broadcast, business carried on as usual. Loitering in the foyer, challenging one another to trifling contests, simply bickering and prattling, Brawlers didn't seem too concerned about the current state of affairs, as if they never even heard the crucial message in the first place. Well, Manaphy was sure to be caught eventually, right? The common mentality towards incidents like these was that the turmoil would simmer down by itself, so essentially there was no real emergency, meaning there was no need to add to the commotion and make a fuss of things.

"Manaphy never would've escaped if someone was monitoring the Pokémon coming in and out of brawls. How many times has it been now?" Fox remarked with a sarcastic laugh, pursing his lips skeptically. "For an enthusiastic president, she's not really enthusiastic about rules or regulations, is she?"

Shaking his head, Link laughed.

Nevertheless, everyone acted as if nothing noticeably important happened. Once lunch rolled in, the three of them shuffled into the cafeteria, settled at a table they agreed on, and seated themselves, their plates and silverware cluttering noisily. Aside from the indistinct chitchat of everyone else, enjoying their discussions and swallowing their beverages and laughing at obnoxious jokes, it was peaceful, almost ignorantly blissful. Honestly, with that comfortable atmosphere, it felt pleasant. Everyone could breathe easy, relaxing as they prattled away into amiable conversation. They talked about trivial matters, topics both pointless and meaningless, but amusing regardless.

Of course, soon afterwards Fox recalled having other appointments to meet with Falco and Diddy Kong, separating from the other two moments later.

"Sure, that's fine, Fox. Have fun!"

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later!" In a hasty departure, Fox scampered as he disposed of his garbage, recycled the plastic utensils, gestured frantically towards the exit, and quickly scurried away into the distance.

Luckily for them, — or perhaps not so luckily for a certain someone, — someone else filled that void.

"Fox looked so excited."

"Yeah, I know! He'll probably be the first to show up out of the three of them, too, he's that excited."

As Link and Ike discarded their own trash, they could hear loud clicks heading in their direction, these elegantly heeled footsteps approaching them. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, considering the persistent clamor of the cafeteria, but an impulse compelled them to turn their heads.

Now perhaps it grew into an instinctive reaction from past experience, but Link's hunch was astounding sometimes. Once the realization dawned on him, Link _knew_ who it was and — Ike's heart dropped. The mercenary saw that little delighted jump, the eagerness that ignited within that small frame, the luster of those gorgeous eyes, just as he felt the stinging, the wrenching, and the jerking of his withered heart.

"Link, Ike! I'm glad I found you guys!" Pacing towards them in long strides, Marth appeared as refined and courtly as he always did. "I have to talk to you. It's important."

Okay, maybe the mercenary was simply making mountains out of molehills, but nevertheless this added to his list of misery: he absolutely _loathed_ how they greeted each other.

Apparently, every time Link stumbled upon Marth or vice versa, their conversation would turn out like a slightly altered version of the previous one. Ike would always suspect their meetings to follow a specific pattern, to proceed in a certain manner that he personally thought was, well, unpleasant. According to his brilliant deductions, every time Prince Charming came to talk to them, he would merely skim his eyes over Ike with a brief hello and then — more importantly — direct his attention towards Link. First, he would choose his words from his library of sugarcoated prose, give a solid impression of sophistication, speak with that silver-tongued poise, and ogle his pretty boy eyes at Link, who would melt beneath that supposedly debonair stare.

Oh, how Ike _despised_ it. What evidence could he possibly need? The proof basically presented itself, how their interactions became a daily public display. Well, that was how often it happened! Oh, Ike was always too upset to wail or burst into tears whenever Marth came around, bottling up his jealousy and angrily holding his breath along with it, to the point that he became visibly red.

"Have either of you seen Manaphy? I looked at the Brawl listings and apparently its last appearance was in your brawl. You should have seen it before it disappeared."

"Um, no, we haven't." Bashfully avoiding Marth's eyes, Link grew remarkably quiet. "I'm sorry."

Ike struggled to hide his unhappiness, a firm line pressing his lips together.

All of a sudden it was as though Link had been completely swallowed by his nervousness, tediously playing with his hands, measuring the length of his fingernails and comparing them to the others. It physically pained Ike to see him faltering around Marth.

"That's fine, I believe you." Marth nodded courteously with a gentlemanly smile, a conniving smile Ike could have sworn deceived Link into adoration. "Still, it's beginning to get a little concerning. Yes, things like this happen all the time, but Manaphy's been causing some disruptions."

"What kind of jokes has it been pulling?" Ike asked while crossing his arms, a tone of suspicion evident in his voice.

"Rather than jokes, it's been caught _stealing_ things." Pulling away from the captivated glances he prepared just for Link, who swooned and watched in fascination, he returned Ike's gaze in urgency. "You know, I think it was actually something of _yours_ that was stolen, Ike. Of course, this is from what I've heard around the mansion. It's unsettling. Manaphy must be plotting something to keep scurrying around like this for so long."

"What?" Ike was baffled. "What did it steal?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't know what Manaphy could've wanted from your room, but witnesses say it looked like a piece of paper, something like a photo or a letter, maybe?"

_What?_

Manaphy stole a _letter_?

Wait, wait, wait a second.

For some reason, this was taking some time to register completely, digesting the information with the churning of his upset stomach. Oh, suddenly Ike felt confined, flipping over the countless thoughts in his head. Questions popped up and fired at him one after another.

Was it possible? Could Manaphy have actually pilfered through his things and stolen that fated letter? No, it couldn't be! They must have mistaken his room with someone else's! Besides, all sorts of crumpled papers — his failed attempts at the perfection of his letter, — littered his room, so there was just no way Manaphy could have chosen the right one, the one he spent toiling and slaving hours over! What good would swiping that letter do for the Pokémon anyway? It wasn't like Manaphy knew about his feelings towards Link, no, that wasn't what troubled him. What actually bothered him, sticking thorns in his sides and shooting needles in his nerves, was the possibility of being exposed! Someone else could find out about his unrequited love, his bashful emotions. They could reduce all of his efforts to rubble, they could spoil everything!

They could rat him out.

Thrown into a panic, Ike was hysterical. Everything was upside down. His heart was basically leaping out of his chest, hurdling against his constricted ribcage, and as a result making his heart rate skyrocket. In fact, the mercenary felt himself reeling backwards, swaying uncomfortably, and sweating profusely, his breaths being suppressed by the limited space in his chest. Although Ike found it difficult to breathe, he could distinguish the looks of worry that formed on the others' faces, their eyebrows arched in concern.

"Was it important?" Startled from Ike's alarmed reaction, Marth spoke cautiously and made certain to keep an appropriate distance. "Was it from your little sister? Was it a comrade from your homeland?"

"Ike, are you okay? What's the matter? You seem really frantic." After finally regaining his composure, Link was concerned — and partially guilty for being distracted by how handsome Marth was, — that he felt his chest tighten. Overwrought, the fretting Hylian wished to redeem himself, boiling with unease and lacking answers. With what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, he reached out and touched Ike's arm. "You can tell us, you know."

Instead of returning a kind smile or even offering him a grateful expression, Ike brushed him off. But it wasn't just that, it was a cold, detached, and heartless gesture, totally void of emotion.

_Ike?_

Link was struck with a rather terrible realization, a realization he might have simply pushed away all this time, like a childish mess swept under a rug. Suddenly there was this massive distance between them and his head was immediately sent spinning, spiraling helplessly downward.

Perhaps this whole time, they were simply living a façade, dwelling in some imaginary world where they only _acted_ like the greatest of friends, but nothing more than that. After all, Link had always pondered over how much he _didn't_ know about Ike. And the truth was: how little Ike actually shared with him. And now there was this enormous gap between them, filled with even deeper vacancies and typically common information like name and birthday, preventing the dazed Hylian from developing a meaningful bond — but like that was going to happen.

In all honesty, they were strangers. Or to be more accurate, _Ike_ was a stranger.

_Why_ was he the stranger?

Well, why was Ike always keeping his distance? Why was Link prohibited from crossing the drawn lines? Really, though, what was Ike's problem? Was it a lack of faith, an unwillingness to trust? Were they best friends? Were they ever even _friends_?

Despairing, this anguished thought process continued on like this, miserable, sullen, repeating over and over again so Link could only drown and flounder in his apprehension. It was hardly uplifting, that much was certain. The thought of his actual relationship with Ike became profound all of a sudden, inviting a bothersome case of anxiety to rest heavily upon his shoulders. Oh, if only some unrelated business would steer his thoughts in another direction.

Well, fortunately, it seemed that the brooding Hylian's prayers were heard when his thoughts were interrupted, diverting him from his pensive moping when — Marth spoke.

"Don't worry, you guys. Peach is fully aware of what's going on in the mansion and she's coming up with a way to find that Pokémon as soon as possible." With a charming smile, a refined simper of hopefulness, Marth spoke graciously as he looked at them through his understanding eyes.

The discomfort between the two was overwhelming, and Marth could tell it only made them exceedingly uncomfortable. And although Marth wasn't entirely sure what spurred this awkward tension, he knew it was undesirable and figured he might as well do them the favor of offering words of encouragement, a positive view, and a sunny attitude that would hopefully alleviate the downcast mood.

"Let's stay on the bright side, okay? No need for all the doom and gloom."

In response to Marth's admirable efforts, Link smiled wistfully and hid behind a veil of his blond bangs, golden hair sweeping across his face as his doleful smile waned. Ike looked away. Oh, the atmosphere around them was frigid and stiff, brittle with devastation and the feeling of dread. How could anyone dare to say anything while the misery consumed them slowly? A lump ascended into Link's throat.

_Ike—_

"Attention! May I please have your attention, Brawlers?" As boisterous as ever, Peach emerged on the loudspeakers strewn throughout the mansion's grandiose halls, interrupting probably everyone in the building. "I am here to update you with newly gathered information! As you all may know, Manaphy is still on the loose, and has actually _stolen_ something from Ike's room! This is getting a little out of hand, Brawlers, so this has indeed become our main concern. Everyone's first and foremost priority right now should be catching that Manaphy!"

She paused. At that moment, the residents stirred with curiosity, rumors about Manaphy's mischief progressively spreading like wildfire as everyone whispered amongst themselves. Set ablaze, gossips buzzed into a wave of low murmurs.

"Did you hear? Do you know what Manaphy stole?"

"Oh my god, someone told me Samus's panties were in his room and Manaphy took them!"

"No joke, though, I swear Manaphy stole an embarrassing baby picture!"

"I heard!" And then there were snickers. "Hahaha, I wanna see that!"

An epidemic of rumors, inaccurate claims, and assumptions befell Smash Mansion. Really, at this point it was safe to assume Manaphy's devious meddling was the only topic in everyone's minds, especially now that every voice muttered and recited information with additional details of their own, passing rumors from ear to ear. Lies escaped lips, gossips swelled and exaggerated with each telling, and flawed reports hustled between each impish smirk. It was beyond unsettling!

"This is an order from the president! Catch that Manaphy!" Peach grinned into the microphone with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. Although no one could visibly see her cheeky smile, they could imagine it effortlessly and visualize the glinting fire in her eyes. "And to make things more interesting, I will reward the one who retrieves Manaphy and fetches me whatever's in its grasp. It is a most worthy reward, if I do say so myself! Well, that prize shall be a _kiss_!"

What?

It was a kiss from Peach?

For some reason, Link felt a foreboding sensation approach when his heart began to race, beating really fast and causing a quick thumping rhythm to hammer in his chest. Heartbeats echoed in his pointed ears, drumming and pounding and bouncing off the walls of his ringing head.

"The winner receives a kiss from a member of the Committee! They choose the member they want to kiss, of course!"

_What?_

* * *

_Look Forward to the Next Chapter!_

* * *

**Side Notes:**

**-** I was really uncomfortable calling Manaphy an "it," but since I didn't know what gender it was, I simply resorted to that. But I didn't realize how many times I would have to refer to Manaphy, goodness!

**-** I met my personal goal of having less than 5,000 words! I'm so glad. Then again, just finishing a chapter is enough to lift my spirits! I'm totally slaphappy, drunk with happiness!

**-** It's true that Ike has a little sister. Her name is Mist. Trust me, I know, I've played the game.

**-** Any questions, comments, or concerns? Drop a quick review! I might not respond to you personally, but know that I read each and every one! I take everyone's opinions into dearest consideration! In fact, your support helps inspire me! I run on your thoughts, everyone — your words are the water that quenches my thirsty motivation.


	3. Ike's Worst Nightmare

"Sweet Dreams"

By sevenfivetwo

* * *

**Caution:** I think it's safe to say the heaviest "yaoi" was in the first chapter. Once you've read past that chapter, everything else is significantly lighter, milder, and friendlier.

**Disclaimer:** _Super Smash Bros_ does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo and company, respectively.

**A/N:** From this point on, I'm hurling screwballs at you guys, so I hope you're prepared! In reality, I'm the worst pitcher I know, but you know what I'm talking about. In any case, please enjoy, my beloved readers! Relish in this new chapter!

* * *

"The winner receives a kiss from a member of the Committee! They choose the member they want to kiss, of course!"

_What?_

Time stopped right in its tracks. Immediately the riotous noise surrounding him blurred like his thoughts did, his head throbbing, his trembling hands dropping to his sides, his wheezing throat dry.

"Let's not waste any precious time, Brawlers!" Cackling with amusement, Peach stretched the limits of her authority as their hot-blooded president and willingly fueled the chaotic turmoil of the mansion. With a beaming smile, she spurred everyone's interests and fanned the flames when she admitted: "If you still aren't motivated enough, did you know some members of the Brawl Committee have yet to kiss? They have virgin lips, innocently untouched! Don't you want to be the one to give them their first kiss? Then bring me that Manaphy!"

Good Goddesses! How dare Peach confess a secret they didn't want revealed! Oh, not only did she expose such a precious secret, but she announced it to everyone in the whole mansion! Honestly, if those certain members happened to preserve their first kisses for this long, obviously they should have the option to reserve those precious kisses for their beloved, for whoever they choose! But, but, but that wasn't all — how could Peach offer the members of the Committee as _prizes_? Of course, as always, they misjudged Peach, they underestimated the absurdity of their happy-go-lucky president and failed to remember her willingness to follow through her careless decisions. Oh, this was _way_ too much, right? She didn't have that kind of authority!

His throat parched, Link could see the astonished expressions on Ike and Marth's faces from the corner of his eye. As to be expected, since Marth was another ill-fated member of the Committee, he was clearly bewildered, his blinking sapphire eyes wide. Although, to be honest, he seemed composed in spite of this upsetting situation; he probably didn't have the terrifying fear of losing his first kiss, not that it was any of Link's business who was blessed with that priceless kiss, but it was troubling to think someone might kiss any of the Committee members!

"Manaphy!"

Erupting in shouts and hollers, the entire manor trembled with Brawlers who raced and scrambled in every direction. Polished floors quaked beneath the hasty galloping of shoes, feet, paws, hands, wheels. Well, who would have thought anyone in the famous Brawl Committee never _kissed_ before? That would have meant Peach, Marth, Mario, Fox, Zelda, Samus, Kirby, or Link never pressed their lips on anyone else's before! _Ever!_ It sounded ridiculous, honestly, considering their booming popularity, but this was such a rare opportunity, how could anyone let this incredible chance pass? This was the time to show their true colors! This was the time to achieve glory and greatness!

"I will catch Manaphy! That kiss is _mine_!"

"Who never kissed before?" Laughing hysterically out of amazement, some Brawlers were confounded by Peach's stunning announcement.

"Now is my chance!" Someone cried out with determination, panting and wheezing between each breath. "Princess Zelda, please accept me!"

"Samus!"

One thing led to another! It was a rampage! Everyone was sent on this wild goose chase, scattering into different portions of the whole mansion, searching in the majestic foyer, the grand hallways, the massive lobbies, the giant corridors, the spacious gymnasium, training grounds, cafeteria, and colorful gardens — throughout the whole regal manor. Eventually someone would realize the battle stages were available, so naturally everyone hastened to get there, stumbling, blundering, and hobbling in that direction as quickly as possible. They combed through all of Smash Mansion, albeit sloppily, wherever else they thought that Pokémon could have vanished to.

Brawlers used their abilities to their advantages, using their strengths like magic and skills to gain the upper hand. With convenient wings, Pit flew towards the ceiling and inspected the crevices, beams, and corners. Lucario attempted to sense for Manaphy's presence, trying to communicate with it through telepathy. Stealthy and certainly practiced in this field of business, Snake used his metal gear and special devices. King Dedede had his minions search in dangerous areas in his stead. Red had reliable Pokémon to help him. Sonic could move from location to location at unrivaled speeds.

"It's Manaphy!" Someone would cry out between labored breaths and instantly everyone would frantically try to get there, until suddenly someone else from the opposite end of the mansion would shout the same thing, and Brawlers constantly separated and grouped together.

Lost in the hectic fray, Ike and Link had been swept away in opposite directions earlier by a stampede of excited Brawlers, splitting them apart. By then, Ike had already decided to be independent and took that chance to search by himself, diving right into the feverish hunt. He had a bone to pick with Manaphy for stealing that fated letter, possibly blowing his cover, and causing this whole mess! Besides, he figured the disorderly crowds were a disadvantage, despite the larger number that could explore greater expanses of area, because they were hindrances to one another if they didn't cooperate. And knowing the rowdy and unruly Brawlers, they would only cooperate under special circumstances.

"Manaphy!"

This was a battle, a competition, a race to catch Manaphy, to receive that wonderful _kiss_! Of course Ike was involved in the pursuit, of course he cared. After all, he knew Link still had innocent lips — and as if Ike was going to have some other bastard steal that first kiss! That would devastate him tenfold it would the blond Hylian, honestly, demolishing his chances.

However, once Ike got his letter back, he wouldn't give it to Peach and win the kiss, no matter how much he would have loved to have it. Oh, he wanted that kiss more than anyone else, but he wasn't going to risk having Peach read the letter and laugh at him and read it aloud to everyone else! After all, even if Ike decided to surrender his letter, once Peach gained her satisfaction from Ike's misery, everyone would stare at him as he approached the line of Committee members. The tension would rise. Eyes would glue themselves onto him. Oh, he could just imagine himself sweating bullets, hearing everyone's unanimous thoughts: _he's gonna kiss Link, isn't he?_

He couldn't let that happen.

"Manaphy's over here!"

"Where?"

"Hurry, get out of my way!"

As the frantic search continued, time passed and the sun began its gradual descent into the horizon. With each grueling second, minute, and hour, the excitement declined little by little. The nonstop uproar was wearisome for the Brawlers, who were all heaving and puffing. Drained of their energy, the pace they ran at dropped significantly. That was, if they were still running. Regardless, the commotion eventually hushed down due to fatigue and exhaustion.

Luckily for the embarrassed members, during this momentary truce, Manaphy was reported to know how to teleport and could not be traced. Manaphy's mobility prevented Brawlers from tracking the Pokémon down. With that being said, Peach still pressed on the issue and casually brought up what was at stake, but was generally more lenient about the whole thing. In the meantime, everyone would have to deal with the situation.

_You've got to be kidding me._ With beads of sweat dotting the features of his face, Ike breathed heavily, leaning against the nearest wall. His feet were in flames from all the sprinting he pushed himself to do, burning and scorching while he felt a coat of dampness soak his clothes. _You've got to be kidding me._

This wasn't good. This wasn't good _at all_. This wasn't good for a number of reasons. First of all, Ike lost possession of that one very important letter to Manaphy, who was still roguishly scurrying around with it. Secondly, everyone in Smash Mansion was perfectly aware of the situation, that something precious of Ike's was stolen and that seizing the valuable item meant sweet victory — with a kiss. Third, any one of these determined Brawlers could capture Manaphy and expose Ike for the repulsive creep he was. And last but not least, there was the slightest chance that, if anyone happened to triumph above them all and qualified to be eligible for the kiss, they would choose Link and _they_ would kiss. Then that first kiss was gone forever.

Long story short, nothing was looking good for Ike. How could he even look at Link anymore?

"Ike, there you are!"

"Ike!"

Recognizing the voices, the mercenary raised his head and lo and behold, it was the darling Hylian and that damn Prince Charming. Well Ike's mood immediately turned sour at the sight of them together, bitter at the thought that it could have been entirely his fault to begin with for abandoning them earlier in the chaos. Automatically swiping at his eyes, which were prepared for his usual tears, his heart throbbed.

"Well, that's a relief." Coming to a halt, Marth smiled politely, his hand resting comfortably on Link's back. A spurt of regret and envy bubbled from the pits of Ike's stomach as he choked down his sobs. "We thought we lost you."

"Yeah, Ike, we were looking all over for you." Link sounded sheepish, timid, withdrawn. "You just disappeared."

_Ike, are you avoiding me?_

Well it was definitely safe to say that Link, who felt abandoned by his "best friend" and overwhelmed by these feelings of anxiety and unease, made sure to maintain a distance and put space between them. He came to the conclusion that Ike was hiding something insanely important, and perhaps that secret was just more important than their friendship. Obviously, since Ike refused to share, he wasn't ready to trust Link with such an enormous secret. Maybe all this time, he was pushing himself onto Ike, forcing him into friendship? Then that made Link an absolute idiot, an ignorant fool!

So now he acknowledged the distance between them, not prying any further than courtesy would allow and not being too concerned about his affairs. After all, wasn't that what Ike wanted? Didn't he want space? Didn't he want time away from him? They weren't best friends, were they?

So why should he care?

"Manaphy stole something important from me." In the most roundabout and secretive way, this was the answer in its simplest form. Ike could tell from Link's alienated withdrawal that he only wanted to know what was so important that he would actually push him away. But he couldn't tell him, no matter what. Self-conflict plagued the mercenary, ailed with skepticism and uncertainty, juggling over his possible decisions.

It was painful, heartbreaking. The very person he wanted to cherish with all his heart, to love, to embrace and kiss, was the one who needed to be the furthest away from him right now.

"Yeah, I understand." And then he simply looked away, hiding behind golden bangs that swept across his face. "I hope you get it back, whatever it is."

Ike frowned and his eyes became damp again, a wrenching pain in his heart.

Being the neutral third party, Marth easily noticed the awkward tension. Of course he didn't enjoy it, especially since he wasn't aware of the details about this whole state of affairs. Fortunately, he didn't throw any sudden questions at them and was chivalrous enough to change the subject. After all, it was obvious there was something going on between these two troubled friends, an unfathomable dilemma that pushed them away from each other. It was none of Marth's business, but clearly the conversation could only go downhill from that point on. He looked at Link.

It gave his heartstrings a tug to look at this downcast blond, his regularly sunny attitude smeared behind clouds of distress. He was usually so much like a humble plant perking up from the soil, swaying in the breeze, smiling brightly at the vast world around it. Now it had been trampled, miserable and helpless, crushed by a force unknown. Marth genuinely wanted it to rise again, to soak in the warmth of the sun and bring smiles upon faces. It made him feel absolutely guilty to gaze at Link, how he refused to look at anyone directly, how he forced a strained smile on his face whenever he caught people looking at him.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I anticipated from Peach, but I guess I should've seen it coming. She _is_ Peach, after all." Marth touched the Hylian's shoulder, meeting his cerulean eyes. Those glorious pools of aquamarine looked back at him, but with certain uneasiness. Oh, how Marth wanted to unwind him, to provide reassuring appeasement, to unscrew the tightened bolts, to put his discomfort at ease. "Umm, I know this might be a little hasty of me, but I've been meaning to ask you something, Link."

Huh?

"Oh, sure, what did you want to ask?" His quivering lips mouthed the words but barely uttered a sound, — out of nowhere, Link's heart began to race. He could feel it within himself, that persistent heart of his that propelled itself forward, hurtling itself against his delicate ribcage and threatening to deafen him with its rapid pace. Oh, the flustered blond only hoped Marth couldn't hear the dramatic pace of his heart. Pounding, walloping, hammering loudly against Link's eardrums, it screamed his excitement in accelerating beats.

"About the party on Friday, I still haven't asked for my date."

Link blinked.

"I was hoping the right time would come, but who knows when that'll happen. I'll probably end up losing my chance." Marth continued, speaking so calmly, all cool and alluring. His voice alone was fluent and smooth, melting the frosted uncertainties around them, sweetly coiling itself around the bewildered Hylian's shoulders and tenderly kissing the coldness away. "Link, would you like to attend it with me?"

* * *

_Look Forward to the Next Chapter!_

* * *

**Side Notes:**

**-** Well, I've gone and sent them on a wild goose chase!

**-** I was really uncomfortable calling Manaphy an "it," but since I didn't know what gender it was, I simply resorted to that. But I didn't realize how many times I would have to refer to Manaphy, goodness!

**-** Writing about Ike's jealousy was surprisingly really amusing! I couldn't stop grinning the whole time!

**-** Aww, Link's wish came true! Who would've thought Marth would be the one to ask _him_? Find out what happens in the next chapter! Are you as excited as I am?


	4. Illusionary

"Sweet Dreams"

By sevenfivetwo

* * *

**A/N:** Another day, another chapter. Luckily for you guys, — or perhaps not so luckily, I suppose, — this chapter is really short, but read it and weep!

* * *

"Link, would you like to attend it with me?"

What?

Wait, what did he just say?

Astounded, both Link and Ike looked at Marth with stunned faces, their large eyes flickering repeatedly as though this was some dream they could hardly believe was reality. Well, they both felt as if they had just been slapped brutally in the face with this unexpected proposal. Startled, baffled, and perplexed, they felt lost and gawked in a dazed stupor. Of course, despite their identical reactions of shock, how they processed the information was totally different. Standing beside one another, the two conflicted friends were complete opposites, like fire and water, like dark and light, day and night, black and white. Despite the similar expressions of shock on their faces, their thoughts contrasted — their emotional responses to Marth's request were direct opposites.

Absolutely ecstatic, Link's fluttering heart soared and his whole body felt as though it was floating. At the moment the golden Hylian was still in a state of disbelief, but he was thrilled and overjoyed about this unforeseen turn of events. Forgetting about his past woes, Link shined and glowed with a blinding intensity, like the beaming sun.

Meanwhile, Ike's own withering heart shattered into pieces and crumbled little by little. He was engulfed by a feeling of crushing defeat, the hopelessness making the rejected mercenary sink and slump in devastation. For him everything felt like the end of the world, as though the sun ceased to blaze and his existence was pointless, as though the ground beneath suddenly cracked open and swallowed him, as though Ike was doomed for an unhappy ending and a tragic plunge into the abyss.

_Link, would you like to attend it with me?_

"S-sure!" It was a squeak, perhaps even just a figment of his imagination. Link couldn't speak, let alone breathe regularly. Dizzy with the profound sense of anticipation, he struggled to calm his restless nerves and swallow his excitement. "Of course! I mean, if y-you want to go with me."

"I'm the one asking, Link." He chuckled with a gorgeous smile, as cordial as ever. And his enchanting eyes were gentle, affectionately pampering Link with soft gazes. "I'm glad you accepted."

Link smiled bashfully to himself, those tresses of golden silk gliding along the flawless contours of his face. Clearly he didn't want them to see how embarrassed he was, but that was asking for the impossible, considering he glowed with delight and pure joyfulness. Ike, however, felt absolutely miserable and grimaced at the sight of the blond Hylian swooning and following Marth's coaxing words. Oh, how excruciatingly painful it was to know that Link would bend to Marth's every will, no matter how absurd the deed, flattered by Prince Charming's refined pretenses and suave sweet-talk.

Speaking of which, Marth casually raised his arm and checked his wristwatch, as if suddenly struck with the feeling of responsibility. With mild surprise, he sighed. "Oh, that's no good. I'm late for the meeting. I didn't even realize."

The two raised their heads and looked at him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take my leave now, or else fear Peach's wrath. I'll see you two tomorrow." He smiled, all polite and courteous. Gallantly turning on his heel with the uttermost poise, the royal prince flashed a charming smirk in Link's direction. "And I'll see _you_ on Friday, right, Link?"

Lacking a voice to reply properly, the timid Hylian simply nodded and waved, too happy to care about his departure. Well, Ike felt totally crunchy inside and out about all of this, gazing painfully at Link and how blissfully red those cheeks were, how bright that sheepish smile was, how radiant that happiness was. He was falling apart in comparison, like some pathetic and undesirable weed wilting off to the side. Then the emotional mercenary simply burst into tears, the dam of his eyes finally letting those salty droplets and his miserable feelings pour out all at once.

"Ike! Ike, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

His bottom lip trembling uncontrollably, Ike began to howl and wail, this liberating yet restraining emotion coming over him. From beside him, Link's frantic concern and words of comfort rang in his ears, but the pleasant Hylian only reminded him of the day's events and his despair. In the end, Ike still felt absolutely hopeless.

In fact, if Ike had a heart attack for every dumb situation he suffered throughout that day, he would have surrendered to death a long time ago. Oh, if anything, his heart had been completely slaughtered by the day's frivolous events. As the day progressed, frustration gradually built inside of him, along with despair and agitation, as unpleasant surprises knocked him down one after another. To summarize, Ike lost his one important letter, which was still missing with Manaphy, everyone currently has the chance to blow his cover, he basically lost his own chance to win the kiss, and Marth suddenly plucked the last feather and actually asked his crush out to the party!

Misery, misery, misery all around for the poor mercenary! Woe was poor Ike, wallowing in self-pity and exasperation. Nothing, nothing at all, had swung in his favor.

By this time night had finally arrived, swallowing the sun and sprinkling the sky with white specks and twinkling stars. Sadly the memory of everything that happened was still fresh in Ike's mind, and it stung a lot. Right now he was lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. He knew for a fact — or at least assumed, — that Link was probably lying in bed in his own room, which was right beside his own. Sleep teetered at the very edge of his consciousness, keeping warily at bay. Wide awake, Ike could only ponder curiously about the blond Hylian next door, and how he was probably having trouble falling asleep just like him, but for an entirely different reason.

Separated by a mere wall, eventually slumber overcame the two friends. Ike failed to dismiss his feelings of unease and distress, while Link failed to contain his joy and excitement. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as chaotic as it was today.

* * *

_Look Forward to the Next Chapter!_

* * *

**Side Notes:**

**-** Today's chapter is ridiculously short, I know! It's because I was scrambling to make the chapters an even number of ten (I'm neurotic when it comes to numbers; I prefer fives and tens), but I struggled to find good spots to trim the chapters. Then again, I knew that if I stuck with my original plan of five chapters, it would have been extensive. Considering what I have in stored for you guys, it's only natural that I take the lengthiness of these events into account, so I divided them into smaller segments — I apologize, I feel like I always lack words, as if there are gaping holes between the paragraphs, where I should flood you with unnecessary words! I really try to keep the numbers to a minimum, but I still struggle and make mistakes. Hopefully, you have the patience to stick with me!


	5. A Wild Fantasy

"Sweet Dreams"

By sevenfivetwo

* * *

**A/N:** We've finally reached the halfway point! Let's throw a party!

On another note, I'm throwing a curveball this time, so you better be prepared! When I wrote this, I was really excited. If you read my previous notes, you would probably understand why. My deliberation in my preparation for this moment was taken with precise detail, you see, and now my work is about to be revealed to the public eye — revealed to all of _you_, my beloved readers!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a pleasant Thursday morning. Bright and clear, the sun gradually arose and stained the sky a warm orange. Oh, this could only mean that tomorrow was Friday, the day of the mingling party. It was only a day away, mere _hours_ away.

Fluttering his eyes open, Link found himself lying on his back rather than his side, which was rather odd. Usually he slept on his side — without fail he always woke up facing left or right, — but perhaps today was an exception? It reminded him of Ike, who never slept in the same position. Well, regardless, it was a comfortable morning. Room temperatures were neither freezing nor scorching, the crisp air nipping at his toes and fingers, and his covers felt remarkably snug, like a nest of pillows and blankets. For a brief moment, he lingered on yesterday's memories, but was drawn towards Marth's voice, his words, and his gentleness.

Marth was incredibly princely yesterday, escorting Link around the mansion when Ike vanished with the stampede of Brawlers, who jostled and swarmed violently to every corner. Of course the mercenary's absence was startlingly sad, but in a sense Link gained from it through the precious time he spent with the prince. So if Ike had disappeared on purpose, Link wasn't too bitter about it. He could understand his intentions; Manaphy focused the spotlight on the mercenary and teased him mercilessly. Obviously he had to do his thing, so Link felt obligated to give him space and not interfere. Besides, Marth had never spent so much time with him before! His heart raced.

Shuffling beneath the sheets, Link felt peculiar. For some reason, his limbs felt longer and thicker than usual. It was weird how unfamiliar he felt with his own body. In fact, when he nestled his head into the pillow, there was a noticeable scent that wafted from it. It smelled vaguely familiar, but definitely strange, because it smelled distinctly like wet earth and sunshine, a robust and stout scent. What was even weirder was that this was Ike's scent. _Ike_ smelled like this. Why in the world did his pillows smell like the mercenary? If anything, shouldn't his pillows smell like himself?

_Did Ike borrow my pillows or something?_ He thought, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly compelled to gaze around the room, Link slowly gathered his surroundings. Well, it certainly didn't look like his room, especially because of the random articles of clothing strewn across the furniture. Of course, Link's room wasn't perfect or qualified to pass any sort of white glove test, but it was nothing like this. He had old photos of his home village, smiling besides bleating goats and kind neighbors, not these colorfully garbed fellows grinning back from their places on the walls. _Did I sleep in Ike's room?_

Hauling himself up, Link came to the conclusion that for some reason, he managed to sleep in Ike's room, although his deduction failed to answer any of the other lingering questions. For instance, where in the world was Ike? How did he end up in his room? Did something happen last night? What happened?

When he reached up to scratch an itch on his head, casually waving off the sore aching of his muscles, there was that strong earthly scent again. Well, he _was_ in Ike's room, after all, but this was just ridiculous. Perplexed, the Hylian combed his fingers through surprisingly coarse hair, which ended abruptly rather than sliding gently across his hand.

Oh, what was going on? Good Goddesses, did someone cut his hair? Pulling his hand away, perhaps a strand or two came loose, and the mere sight of them nearly gave Link a heart attack.

Blue.

_Wait, wait, wait a second _— instantly the panicked Hylian recoiled with unease, his heart diving into the next century with its relentless pounding and hammering. This alarm overwhelmed him, countless thoughts throwing him into a startled frenzy.

Stretching his arms out before him, Link felt a sort of dazed terror consume him as he looked at these foreign limbs. Toned muscles constructed the body's figure, forming a strong build that definitely didn't belong to him. Of course, Link took immense care of his own body, but his physical features weren't as exaggerated as this. Besides, it was his personal preference to wear shirts to bed. Oh, these puzzle pieces suddenly made perfect sense, and the flustered Hylian knew whose body this was. Perhaps even in the back of his mind, pestering him quietly, he had known this body wasn't his. Goddesses, no wonder everything felt so unusual and awkward.

He was in Ike's body.

With this realization, the aggressive heart in his chest leapt again and again, and it stunned Link all the more because it wasn't his own! Oh, this was distressing, beyond troubling! Not only did it feel weird, but his presence in Ike's body felt so firmly attached, it was as though this body switch was permanent or something. Anxious and restless, Link struggled to regain his composure, unanswered questions flooding into this blue head. Perhaps wherever Ike was with his own body, he was just as shocked—

_Ike!_

In unison the two baffled friends hoisted themselves out of bed, a hasty jump start into action. Their thoughts scattered, they figured their most immediate concern was to contact one another. Now on any other day, they would have knocked on the wall between them to communicate, since their rooms were right beside each other, but now they were too bewildered to function under normal circumstances. Link, in the mercenary's broad body, still attempted to contact him that way, banging a fist against the wall. When there was no response, he yelled.

"Ike!" How weird it was to hear the tone of Ike's deep voice coming out of his mouth! It was totally surreal to him, despite being such close friends, their differences clashing. "Hey, Ike!"

One foot after the other, _thud_, _thud_, _thud_, — and Ike scampered on over there, brushing long tresses away from his face. Something he wasn't accustomed to. Much too hasty, he tripped and fell onto his face before barging into the neighboring room. Once he recovered himself, Ike could immediately distinguish his own body and sense the strangeness of the situation and all of a sudden it was his violent heart going _thump_, _thump_, _thump_ as he realized and registered whose body he resided in and — _oh_ _goddess_!

"I-Ike, is that you?" Feeling alienated, Link spoke cautiously as he returned Ike's gaze, eyes wide. Oh, this was really weird, as in _really_ weird.

_It's like I'm talking to myself._

Too disoriented to respond aloud, Ike nodded, blond locks brushing against his face.

Well, this confrontation was all the evidence they needed, confirming the bizarre situation like a slap in the face. It was safe to assume Manaphy was responsible for this, but for reasons unknown. Of course there were still plenty of other unanswered questions boiling from the pits of their stomachs, but at the moment, they struggled to accept the mere fact that they were in each other's bodies. Well, considering this wasn't necessarily the first time they ever switched bodies, this shouldn't be as terrifying as they make it to be, but this has never happened _outside_ the brawl arena. And since Manaphy was nowhere to be found, who knew how long they would have to endure this?

"What's going on? W-why is this happening? This is really weird." It was Ike's voice in Ike's body, but it definitely wasn't Ike. With a mounting fretfulness, Link slid off the mattress and stood up, lumbering and staggering awkwardly on his feet. It was obvious how difficult it was to organize his thoughts and accustom himself to his new body, suddenly a head taller. "W-well, in any case, we should probably decide on what to do, right? We should get help as soon as possible."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence settled in. As the quietness raised the tension, they occasionally shot looks of disbelief at one another. Stubborn, they believed they were just seeing things, and that they were still in their own bodies, making sense out of the situation with whatever sanity and rationality they had.

Link muttered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_Look Forward to the Next Chapter!_

* * *

**Side Notes:**

**-** Ahhh!

**-** Man, if I ever switched bodies with this friend of mine, I think I'd grow two feet taller. You see, he's a really tall guy, and I'm really short. We're two extremes. Of course, there are definitely others who are taller and shorter than us, but our heights are still pretty extreme in terms of being total opposites.

**-** I recently watched the two_ Hobbit_ movies, and it compelled me to watch the whole trilogy of _The Lord of the Rings_ all over again. (I haven't watched them since I was eight, and at the time I didn't understand what was going on; in fact, Gollum haunted me, so I had vowed never to watch those movies again.) And, well, it rejuvenated my love for medieval characters. It's kinda unhealthy, considering it's pushed me to read and watch things that my friends now tease me about, but that's love!


End file.
